1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to flashlights and is particularly directed to improved clip means for attaching a flashlight to a hat or cap to allow the user free use of both hands.
2. Prior Art
Flashlights have long been popular as portable light sources. Flashlights are compact, light weight and easy to manipulate to enable the user to aim the light in a desired direction. Thus, for many purposes, the flashlights of the prior art have been satisfactory. However, one disadvantage of prior art flashlights has been the fact that they are not self-supporting or self-positioning. In other words, it is generally necessary for the user to hold the flashlight in one hand in order to carry or aim the flashlight. However, if the flashlight must be carried for an extended time, it can become burdensome. Moreover, if the user need to use both hands for carrying other items or for performing a desired task, he may not have a hand free to carry or aim the flashlight. A typical example of this would be where the user must work on an automobile engine at night. He may be working in a relatively inaccessible location and may need both hands for manipulating tools or the like. Thus, he cannot keep one hand free to hold and aim the flashlight and, frequently, there is no other person available to assist and no way to support the flashlight to illuminate the work area. Various means have been proposed heretofore to overcome these problems. It has been proposed to provide feet for holding the front end of the flashlight at a desired elevation above a supporting surface. Obviously, however, this is only useful when a supporting surface is available. Numerous types of straps or brackets have also been proposed for supporting flashlights. Unfortunately, most of these devices serve to support a flashlight only in one or a limited number of fixed positions. Consequently, such straps and brackets are not useful for supporting a flashlight while tracking a moving target or where it may be necessary to change the direction of aiming. To overcome these problems, some prior art devices have been proposed for mounting a flashlight on a hat or cap, which is worn on the user's head so that the user can have free use of both hands, yet can support the flashlight and can aim the flashlight by moving his head. However, many of the prior art hat attachment devices have been relied upon resilient means, such as spring clips, for attaching the flashlight to the hat. Unfortunately, many of these spring clip devices have insufficient strength to firmly retain the flashlight and, hence, are subject to slipping or actually falling off of the hat. Moreover, even where the strength of the spring clip is initially adequate, these clips tend to loosen with time and use and, eventually, become subject to the disadvantages listed above. Furthermore, many of the prior art flashlight hat attachment means have required substantial permanent alteration or modification of the hat or cap or have been bulky, fragile, complex in construction and expensive to purchase or have failed to provide a firm and steady support for the flashlight. Also, many of the prior art flashlight hat attachment means cannot be removed, once they have been installed. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,991,068 S. A. Mickey Feb. 5, 1991 4,406,040 R. P. Cannone Sep. 27, 1983 3,032,647 M. H. Wansky et al May 1, 1962 2,524,881 H. F. Chambers Oct. 18, 1950 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the disadvantages listed above. Thus, none of the prior art flashlight hat attachment means have been entirely satisfactory.